


Beaten by the sea

by S_Nebulosa



Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Comfort, F/F, Seasickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Kara and Lena are on a boat trip. Lena's body does not agree with it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995994
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Beaten by the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the supercorptoper day 16 prompt 'water'. 
> 
> I thought I'd try something different so the style might feel a bit weird if you're used to my writing(?) but what better time to experiment than when you have to write every day?

Unruly waves rock the boat from left to right. Rain slams into the deck, the sound reverberating through the boat’s walls and floor. In the hallway in the belly of the ship, someone hurries to a room with a small bucket of water and some cloth. She looks worried.

The person enters the room. Inside, a small cot filled with a second body. A pale, sickly greenish face poking out from beneath the covers. Dark smudges make her face look almost skeletal. Her dark hair a stark contrast, adding even more to the illusion. But she isn’t dead. Though she might feel like it.

The first woman, a blonde, puts down the bucket and dips the cloth inside. Gently, she places it over the forehead of the woman in the bed. She brushes a hand softly over the woman’s cheek and grabs a bottle of water from one of the small cupboards.

“Here,” she offers, “you should drink something. You will only feel worse if you don’t.”

“What does it matter?” the second woman replies. “I will throw it up a few moments later anyway.”

“Please, do it for me.” The blonde puts a straw in the bottle and offers it to her. Reluctantly, the second woman takes some careful sips.

“When the weather gets better, you can go above deck again. The fresh air will make you feel better. And you can look at the horizon, that’s supposed to help too.”

“Okay.” The second woman turns to her back and presses a hand to her stomach, the other she flings over her own eyes. “Gods, I hate this.”

“I know. I wish I could make you feel better.”

“Me too.”

The blonde crawls in bed with the brunette, who makes some room so they fit in the small cot together. The blonde runs her fingers through the dark hairs. She turns around to wet some more pieces of cloth and wraps them around the other woman’s wrists.

“Thank you, Kara,” the dark-haired woman says after a while.

“I shouldn’t have made you come on this trip. If I had known you would become as badly seasick as this…” Kara trails off.

“You didn’t make me do anything. It was still me who agreed to go,” the other woman reassures her. “I didn’t know I would become this sick either. I’ve never been on a boat like this. Only on those big cruise boats or on Lex’s speedboat but we were only allowed to go when the weather was good and the wind was calm.”

“But I should’ve expected it. You got sick in that VR attraction a while back too.”

“We couldn’t have predicted this. Don’t beat yourself up over it, please.”

“But, Lena–”

“No,” Lena says sternly. “It is what it is. No feeling guilty for things you can’t change. I’ll just find another way back once we reach land.”

“Okay,” Kara agrees reluctantly. “I’ll come with you.”

“Nonsense, you like the boat. And Alex and Kelly need you. They can’t sail this boat alone and watch their kids. I’ll be fine alone.”

“What if I want to be with you more than on this boat?” Kara clenches her jaw in stubbornness.

“We can discuss that when I’m feeling better. I don’t want to fight now. Or think.” Lena wiggles a little bit so she’s lying more comfortably, Kara wrapped around her.

“Fine. We’ll talk about it later. But I’m not gonna give up this easily.”

“Okay, honey,” Lena says with a small yawn.

Kara stubbornly stares at the ceiling as the body next to her slowly goes slack. Lena has finally fallen asleep, the only relief she will get from her seasickness until the weather gets better or they reach land. Kara doesn’t know which will happen first, but both might take a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on


End file.
